Silence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by crazedgingr666
Summary: Yoosung and MC have a major argument that ends in a heated battle of the silent treatment. Can there be a winner?


This boy will be the end of me. There is no way I can last much longer if he keeps it up. His tongue sliding between soft lips, his voice halted and raspy, his eyes daring to catch mine every so often. He's going to make me explode any moment now, the longer he keeps this up.

That is if he doesn't break first. I can see the dark circles hiding under his eyes every time our gaze meets. His lips are puffy from licking them all the time and it looks like his hands are constantly drenched in sweat as he keeps wiping the palms on his jeans.

It started with a tear-stained face and a slam of the front door.

Of course, there was no response. However, I knew exactly where he was. Sure enough, I found Yoosung two inches in front of his computer screen, right where I left him this morning when I reminded him of our dinner reservations tonight.

Tears streamed down my face as I stood there. It took him a full two minutes to even notice my presence. "Hey, MC. Why are you all dressed up?"

My heart broke, as well as my patience. I stalked over to the wall, standing just above the electrical outlet. I dropped my soaked purse to the floor beside me as I bent over and yanked the plugs from the wall.

Yoosung screamed. "No! No, no, no, NO!" he roared, grabbing the computer screen and shaking it. He searched around the floor before his eyes fell on me. "MC, what did you do?" he shouted.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"What? The time? Who gives a fuck about the time! You ruined my game! I've been working on getting that armor for days! FUCKING DAYS, MC! Do you understand that?"

"So, you don't remember what today is, huh?"

"Today is the day I was finally going to get the best armor in the fucking game, that's what today is! You ruined everything! How could you do this to me? You know how much I wanted that! I worked so hard on getting it! Why did you pull the fucking plug?!"

"Because, Yoosung! You stood me up! I told you this morning not to forget, but I guess you didn't hear me over your stupid game!"

"LOLOL is not stupid!"

"You were supposed to meet me four hours ago! I tried calling you and messaging you and I left a million voicemails! I had to walk home, in the pouring rain, because my phone died trying to get into contact with you!"

"For what?!"

"FOR OUR ANNIVERSARY, YOU IDIOT!" I shriek, reaching down to my ankles, and throwing my purse at him.

He dodges the assault and returns his glare at me. "Our anniversary isn't until next week! I know, because I planned it!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You don't even know the date!" I march into the kitchen and snag the calendar from the wall. "See all these x's? See this big, fucking heart around today's date?! You did plan it, but apparently, you forgot about it three seconds later because it's today!"

"That's impossible. I planned it out perfectly. You're the one who forgot! There's no way I planned out a date on the last day of the tournament."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I need that armor!"

"More than you need a girlfriend?"

"Honestly, right now, I could care less about having a girlfriend. Especially not one who pulls the plug on my computer during the single most important event of my life!"

"I pulled the plug because you give that damned thing more attention that you do me!"

"Would you stop yelling?"

"You want me to stop yelling? Fine, I'll stop yelling. Hell, I'll do you one better and I'll stop talking!"

"Fine! Maybe I'll actually be able to concentrate without you always in my ear!"

"Fine!" I shout before slamming the bedroom door behind me.

"Fine!" Yoosung shouts back from the other side. I can hear mumbling and angered grunts before the sounds of LOLOL fill the apartment once more. However, the sounds are now coming directly from the computer speakers, turned up all the way.

After that, I showered and cried to myself, waiting for him to come apologize. The morning after, I emerged from our bedroom to find he had left early for his classes, leaving behind my discarded purse and the dropped calendar for me to clean up. The spare blankets and pillow were left lying on the couch in complete disarray. My gut lurched at the sight. I had to run back into the bathroom to dry my tears and reapply my makeup before rushing out the front door on unsteady feet.

It's been three days since then. Neither of us has spoken a word to each other, even going so far as to leave chatrooms in the RFA app once the other logged in. The apartment has been eerily quiet, leaving no sounds save for the ones coming from the ever-present LOLOL gameplay running in the background. I kept to my word and ceased talking altogether. Yoosung continued to game every moment he was in the apartment, letting it run at all hours of the night.

Tonight, however, was quickly becoming my breaking point. Clearly, it was Yoosung's as well. It wasn't until my stomach began to growl before I realized how close the tipping point was.

I roll off the bed and peek out the doorway. Yoosung is nowhere to be seen and the LOLOL title screen soundtrack plays from the other room on an endless loop, signaling his disappearance.

I rush out into the kitchen in search of something, anything to eat. That is until the front door swings open. I slowly turn to find Yoosung standing in the front doorway, carrying two large bags in either hand.

He doesn't look up as he enters the apartment, only noticing me after he had locked the door behind him. "MC…"

My eyes drop to the bags left sitting on the floor. Branded on the side of each is a bright red insignia and bold black lettering. I recognize both from the night before, remembering how the bright neon highlighted my frustrated and tear-stained face in the mirror opposite my empty table.

Yoosung's eyes remain trained on mine. When I look back up again, tears are brimming his lower lids. "MC…I'm so sorry. Please…please talk to me…" he whimpers.

My gaze flits between him and the giant bags of food by his feet until the sight blurs with unshed tears. "Yoosung…"

"Oh, baby!" he cries, rushing forward, and enveloping me into his frame. My arms curl around him and grip the back of his jacket as the tears from our eyes begin to fall. "God…I'm so sorry, MC. I didn't mean any of those mean things I said to you! I was gaming so hard for so long that I didn't even realize I wasn't gaming anymore and that I was yelling at you and those terrible things just came out. And then whenever I saw you I got mad again, but then last night I had a really bad dream and I woke up looking for you and I remembered you were still mad at me and I couldn't take it anymore and I just wanted to hear your voice so I listened to your messages and I felt so awful, just the worst, MC. I cried so much today and I missed you so bad I just had to make it up to you, so I went to the restaurant and bought all the things I thought you would like and I was going to rent our movie and play our song and we were gonna dance together and everything was going to be better and you wouldn't be mad at me anymore and you would love me again and-"

I reach up and press my lips against his, effectively silencing the babbling, broken-hearted mess that stands before me. I can taste our tears as the kiss deepens. Yoosung pushes me back into the fridge, lifting me up from the floor and wrapping my legs around his waist. "I shouldn't have pulled the plug on LOLOL…I'm so sorry, Yoosung," I whimper when he releases my lips for air.

"I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. I should've remembered our anniversary…MC, you mean the world to me. There's nothing out there in the entire universe that makes me as happy as you do. I love you so much."

"I love you, Yoosung. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me…" he answers, dipping his head back in for another kiss.

The remainder of the night is spent wrapped around each other. More tears were shed throughout the course of the evening; however, they were matched with laughter, and completely outnumbered by kisses. After the food had been eaten and the movie watched, Yoosung pulled our song up on the computer.

He tilts his head to the left and reaches a hand out to me. I can see the faintest blush across his cheeks in the TV light. "Come here," he commands. I comply, sliding my hand into his and letting his pull me up into his arms.

We sway together around the apartment in time to the music. I rest my head on Yoosung's chest and listen to his heart follow the steady beat. I can feel him press a gentle kiss to the crown of my head before smoothing out my hair and drawing lazy figures along my back.

"I love you, honey," I mumble.

Yoosung squeezes me and sighs. "I never get tired of hearing you call me that," he chuckles before placing a kiss to my forehead. "I love you too, honey."


End file.
